reveusefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Johnston
Summary Ruby Johnston is the only child of Robert and Virginia Johnston (née Myers). Her Father, Robert Johnston, is a successful businessman who owns the great and luxury RJ Hotel, RJ Mall and RJ Mart which famous and has branches almost in every countries around the world. Meanwhile her Father is one of world successful businessman, her Mother, Virginia Myers, is a respected professor in Astute University, a university which famous for creating successful lawyers, judges, attorneys and every occupation in law field. Personality & Style Personality Being the only child makes her technically spoiled and always gets what she wants. So, she grew up with that self-centered personality. She always wants to be the center of attention and sometimes quite manipulative. Since coming from an elite family, her life is full of spotlight. Being a Johnston herself makes her ambitious. Once she sets her mind on something, she'd do anything for get what she wants. Her perfectionist side also makes her only strive for the best things. Style Ruby is a big fan of shoes and charm bracelets. Her favorite shoe brand is Christian Louboutin. She often wears any shades of red, but her favorite colors are Red Rose and Boysenberry. She wears Diana Vreeland’s Perfectly Marvelous Eau de Parfums and often spotted with Chanel Rouge Allure Velvet No. 49 upon her lips. Her favorite beverage is Starbucks’ Blonde Sparkling Americano / Starbucks’ Iced Salted Caramel Mocha Relationship(s) Family Robert Johnston – Ruby adores her Father than anything. She’s more Daddy’s girl though she also loves Virginia as much she loves Robert. But, she adores her Father’s work, her Father’s persona in business world. That’s why she chosed International Business as her major in La Prima University. Virginia Johnston (née Myers) – Virginia is a fierce but generous Mother to Ruby. Like general Mother, she only wants the best for Ruby. She feels guilty towards Ruby because she can’t give Ruby other siblings. But, she feels relieved that Ruby found Athena, Alice and Iris. She always welcome the three of them in Johnston’s household. The Bella(s) Athena Hamilton – Ruby and Athena were known each other since they were child. Athena is the first friend that Ruby made. First friend who can handle Ruby’s self-centered. So, they can get along well. In elementary school, they became inseparably and since then they become BFF. Ruby can talks anything to Athena without fear she’ll judge her or backstabbing her. She trusts Athena beside her parents. Alice Knighton – Ruby met Alice in one of party when they were in Junior High School. At first, she feels competitive toward Alice. But, behind Alice’s wild attitude, Ruby found a family girl who would do anything in order to protect her family. That caused Ruby jealous but touched at the same time. So, Ruby just passed it out and who knows Alice could be fun girl to hang out with. Athena herself is glad Ruby can make more friends beside her. But, Ruby will always being Ruby. She chosed to make Athena and Alice getting along as well. Since then the three of them became BFF. Iris Frost – Iris is Ruby’s match. She is cold-hearted, sharp-tongued, ambitious, perfectionist and ‘no failure’ in her dictionary. She’s the perfect A-straight student. She is active in almost every club in Erudite. She’s also a President or Chair in some of those clubs. She’s the prep with extremely ambitious in her blood. Iris knew Athena first since both of them went to Fashion Club together. Athena’s charm also works on her. She couldn’t hate Athena just because Athena is more talented in Fashion than her. So, yeah, they become club friend until Ruby is jealous and trying to compete with her. Though in the end, it’s Iris who the one gave in to Ruby because she has code that she won’t break. And that got Ruby’s respect. Since then, they were competitor-turns-into-friend and who knows they make it through High School and Iris herself becomes the members of the Bella(s). Romances Hansel Kingston – Ruby will always feel annoyed when Hansel's around. She’s disgusting with his womanizer and flirtatious act. But, as hard as she trying to deny it, she knows deeply, she’s kind of having sparks towards him. There is passion, sparks, or whatever between them. Enemies Mary Jane Irvens – Mary Jane is the new girl in the Bella(s). At first, she feels annoyed with Ruby’s exclusive attitude. To her, Ruby is just the Queen Bee or the Mean Girl. But, at some point she started wanting be the part of them. Though it’s not easy, but in the end she feels all of her burden is paid off. Becoming the member of the Bella(s) is more than being a part of some cool squad. They really have strong bond toward each other and that’s not only for the show like her first thought towards the Bella(s). So, yes, since then she changes her mind and perspective to not judge thing by the cover. Category:Gossip Girl Fandom Category:The Clique Fandom Category:Original Characters